With the increasing development of the blower, people have higher requirements for the operational comfort and blowing effect of the blower. As known blowers usually blow air in a straight airflow path, a great rearward pushing force will be generated due to the single airflow direction, which force can press upon the wrist of the user and make the user feel uncomfortable. Also, due to the single airflow direction, leaves trend to adhere to the ground and thus cannot be blown easily, thus the blowing effect is often unsatisfactory.